No Air
by FallenAngel92
Summary: When you leave, you take all my air...and yet I'm still alive. NejiTen
1. Just Breath

**Title: No Air  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto-kun.  
Status: Complete (May change)  
Type: Drabble Fic  
Rating:T  
Size: 15KB  
Word Count: about 429  
**

**This is a short drabble fic, that came to me in the car while listening to Jordin Sparks 'No Air'. Don't kill me for not updating 'Summer Fling', mkay?**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_No air._

Her chest hurt, the pain like nothing she'd felt before. No cut or a punch had ever felt as bad.

Her hand trembled just thinking about touching him again.

But the thought made her sick. How could she touch the love of her life, when he was due to be married to her best friend?

Of all the things people labeled her as, she was absolutely not a hypocrite. She told her friends that they more important than any guy. And she wouldn't fight or argue with any of them over a guy. She told them no guy was worth it.

'_But he is!_' her heart screamed.

'_No, Ino is our best friend._' Her brain reminded her.

To be torn between your heart and mind, your friends and the man you love. What path could she walk?

She loved her friends, but she loved _him_ too.

The day Iruka-sensai assigned the teams, Sakura was no where as overjoyed as her, she just chose not to jump up and down yelling, 'YESSSSS!YES!'.

Her sharp intake of breath was a blessing. Nowadays, breathing was getting harder. He was spending more time with his fiancée and less time training with her. Being away from him hurt so much.

Every time she would exhale, the snake of betrayal, jealousy, and hate wound its spike coil around her even tighter.

How can someone live without air?

_No air._

Ino walked up to her, her beautiful blue eyes shining with happiness.

Who was she to take it away?

Even if the price was her own.

"Guess what?!" Ino squealed, and hugged her, "You're my Maid of Honor! Isn't that wonderful?!!"

Because Ino's face was buried in her neck, she didn't see her frown.

"I'd love to, Ino…Anything for you." She murmured. Ino smiled and gasped.

"Here he comes, do I look good?" she asked.

"Always" she replied.

She glanced in the direction Ino was looking. She plastered on the fake smile she would be using the rest of her life.

"Tenten"

_'I can't live without you; __just __tell me you love me…'_

"Neji"

_'I hope you're happy. That's all that matters…I love you so much…Neji-kun.'_

_No Air. _

* * *

**It's not exactly like the song, but good enough:**

**Until next time!**

**REVIEW AND I MIGHT ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**Ja Ne!**


	2. Addict

**No Air**

**Sooo, here is the second part to No Air. Everyone wanted different things to happen so I **_**hope**_** this is stratifying enough everyone! I'm not one for flames!**

**They'll probably be another chapter, cuz' I'm kinda leaving everyone hanging in the chapter.**

**Someone wanted a suicide; another didn't so I'm going to go with something slightly different. ;)**

He was my addiction, my deadly drug.

"You always smell beautiful" purred Neji, he donned his wedding tux. He placed kisses down my throat, leaving a burning sensation on my skin.

I wore the Maid of Honor's dress; it was purple with of the shoulder straps and a flower design along the hem. It stopped mid thigh, and was low cut. Ino picked it out.

Today was the day Neji was to be wed to my best friend, and here I am in the closet with him.

"You need to leave" I replied.

Neji looked up at me, his eyes hardening. "What happened to you, Tenten? You used to like making love."

My eyes burned with tears, "It's not called making love, especially after you proposed to _her_."

Neji sighed and pressed his body against mine, he licked my jaw line. I winced; this broom closet was not his best idea. He placed his hand on my hip and cupped my face with his other. He moved in to kiss my lips, but I tilted away.

Neji sighed again, sounding irate, "You know I had no choice in this matter." He slipped his hand up my dress and I trembled.

"We really need to get back", I told him "We don't need to get caught."

If only he knew how much he was breaking my heart.

Neji ignored my warning and unzipped the dress, he moved away to let it fall to the floor.

"They don't expect me to be here for a while." he assured me. He bent and began taking off my heels.

My eyes burnt with tears as I watched him. My god, the man was so beautiful. Marble like skin, silky coffee colored hair, lavender pupil less eyes and a body to die for, why would this god be fooling around with me?

He was perfect for her, my beautiful best friend.

Neji stood and faced me, looking intently at my body. How could he desire this? I had no curves, I have an athletic body so it's all muscle. He closed the distance between us, smothering me will a tensely passionate kiss.

Hah, it was like he was afraid to lose me.

I grabbed his tux, quickly stripping him of his clothes as he watched me, I dare not look up. He stands in front of me with only his boxers on, and I'm only clad in my bra and panties.

He tucked a stray hair behind my ear, "You seem to be in a hurry."

I frowned; did he want to get caught?

He placed a hear wrenching kiss on her temple and began undoing my bra.

I slowly smiled and he kissed my lips.

I needed this, my addiction.


End file.
